Heroes
by Be'Jammin
Summary: This is an Allenby centered fic. Starts out 20 years in the past from when the series ended to about a month before the start of the 14th Gundam fight. R/R and enjoy, please.


A/N hiya, this here is a fic about Allenby. I guess it's kinda different from most of the norm, and sort talks about her past and the future and stuff. But I hope you like it.  
  
She loved watching the fights. Especially the Beowulf Gundam of Erik Bluetooth. He was basically a national hero for Neo-Sweden, but unlike most of the Gundam Fighters, he never once left the planet. Something about how he draws his strength from the Earth and Nature. But somehow her and him had a connection, as he was a good friend of her family.  
  
"Mr. Erik! Mr. Erik!" She shouted running up to him, but she tripped and fell, scraping her knee.  
  
"Allenby Beardsley, does your uncle know where you are?" Erik asked her, as he picked her up. The seven year old just looked at him, not making any sound at all.  
  
"I guess not, you do know that your Uncle Tyler is not going to be happy about you coming down here." Erik said. The young girl sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Erik, but I just love watching you fight like that. And Uncle Tyler fights, too." Allenby said to the big Swede. It was at that time that the Pendragon, Odin, and Grendall Gundams.  
  
"Mr. Leif! Mr. Jeremy! Uncle Tyler!" Allenby called from Erik's arms.  
  
"Little Allenby, how are you doing?" Jeremy Lucien asked as he got out of the Pendragon.  
  
"Seems like Miss Allenby was watching the fights." Leif Bloodaxe said from the Grendall's shoulder.  
  
"Allenby, Allenby, Allenby. I'm going to name my first heart attack after you." Tyler Finnegan said as he exited the Odin.  
  
"And I thought I told you to stay at home." He added, as he took her from Bluetooth's arms. And he started to chuckle.  
  
"But I couldn't help myself, you guys are my heroes." Allenby said to the four.  
  
"Little Allenby, we're everyone's heroes. Not just yours." Jeremy said to the small girl, with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know that. But one day, I'll be the hero for Neo-Sweden." Allenby said, getting laughs from the Four Heroes.  
  
"Allenby Beardsley, when that happens you can have the Beowulf." Erik said, still laughing.  
  
  
  
That was 20 years ago, she thought. She stood in front of them. The Beowulf, Grendall, Odin, and Pendragon Gundams  
  
"Ah, Little Allenby, I'm glad that you're here. It does me good to see you." Jeremy told her, the old fighter walking up to her.  
  
"Mr. Lucien, where's Mr. Bloodaxe and my Uncle?" Allenby asked.  
  
"There coming. We still have 5 minutes before sunrise. Don't worry, Bluetooth asked us to be here, and we're all going to be here." Jeremy said. And just like he said, two minutes before sunrise. Tyler took out an envelope and opened it, reading what it said.  
  
"Okay boys, this is apparently my last will and testament, so I hope I get it right. Jeremy I want you to keep practicing and training. Your pretty good with the Pendragon and I want you to get better and tell me all about what you did after I kicked. Leif, you were almost good as me and I probably have a keg with our names on it, so you know what were going to do when you join me. Tyler, just keep taking care of Allenby. And Allenby, I'm proud to see that you became a hero. And as I promised, the Beowulf is yours. I also know that you have your own Gundam, so as my last wish I want you to find someone worthy to pilot it. Oh, and for the 14th Gundam Fight, all of the Heroes are going to be able to fight, including you Allenby, welcome aboard. Best wishes from your best of friend, Erik Bluetooth." Tyler finished. The four of them stood in silence, not knowing what they were going to do.  
  
Well, there is the first part, and I hope you really like it. The Four Heroes is something used to describe the strongest Neo-Swedish Fighters, Allenby fought in the 13th fight since Erik Bluetooth, leader was sick and the rest didn't want to fight while he was sick, or it is in this story, at least. That's just to clear some stuff up. 


End file.
